


Teacher, Teacher

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman was finally getting a serious job, he didn't expect that serious job to come with a serious relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

Glass covered sketches were dotted throughout the room, breaking up posters of famous artwork and inspirational Bob Ross quotes. Norman had fifteen minutes before Freshman orientation and he was trying to keep his mind busy by taking inventory of his supplies. He had gone through the clay stock twice, organized the colored pencils, weeded out the crappy paint brushes from the good ones, and hung up some of his better works from his time at the tattoo parlor. Norman was surprised he had been given the job, he was covered in tattoos and piercings, and had a very basic teaching degree since his dad wanted him to have some form of beneficial higher education. Norman ran a hand through his spiky hair and readjusted his blue button-up shirt. He was used to cotton tank-tops, t-shirts, and over-sized hoodies. The principal, Dr. Stan, had specific instructions for formal occasions, such as orientations, which made formal attire mandatory. "I like what you did with the place." A petite woman walked in, she had dark blue hair in a pixie cut and a purple dress. "Mr. Brown had sapped the creativity out of the room. I'm Coraline, English department."

"Norman." They shook hands and Coraline analyzed the eye tattooed on the back of his right hand.

"Are you ready to scare Freshmen?" Norman cocked an eyebrow. "They're already terrified, they take one look at you--" Norman followed Coraline to the gym where they waited for the kids to begin filing in. Two teachers came in and Norman did a double take.

"Twins?"

"Mabel and Dipper Pines." She waved them over. "Mabel is the gym and health teacher, and Dipper is in charge of the history department."

"Coraline!" Norman was startled by a high pitch squeal as Mabel hugged the other girl. Her long brown hair was everywhere. Norman felt eyes on him so he turned to find a rosy cheeked, curly haired guy in a brown jacket. His green eyes were tracing the spiderweb on his neck. Dipper noticed Norman looking and blushed while darting his eyes away. 

"I'm Norman."

"Dipper." He cleared his throat. "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

"Thank you." Dipper was cute, Norman decided. He still had a little baby fat and was a few inches shorter than Norman. It was stealing his heart. "I haven't been able to get out much."

"We were planning to get dinner tonight, you are welcome to come with."

"Is this a fancy restaurant?" Norman pulled at his tie making Dipper chuckle.

"No, it's just a pub. I'll pick you up at six."

"Sounds good." Norman whispered as principal Stan began to speak.

The actual school day started at ten o'clock which meant the upper class-men were starting to arrive when Norman was headed back to his room. He felt eyes on him which wasn't new, as he walked through the hall. He had been introduced to Pacifica, the home economics teacher, Neil, a math teacher who was married to Mabel, and Wendy, the chemistry teacher. She had winked at Dipper when he introduced Norman to her.

Norman was sitting on his desk doodling a skeleton warrior when students started coming in. They all assessed him before deciding where to sit. When the bell rang Norman put his sketchbook down and addressed the class. "I'm Norman Babcock." He smirked at the giggling. "Feel free to call me Norman, Mr. Babcock, Dickhead," more laughter, "I grew up in Blithe Hallow, Massachusetts. Went to college at Boston University for teaching, and got a job at a tattoo parlor and worked there for six years until getting hired here in Gravity Falls." Norman got off his desk. "Any questions?" Norman gave that same speech for three different classes--drawing, painting, and illustration--and got various questions. "What was your first tattoo? What was your first piercing? How many do you have? Where are your other ones? Why did you get them? Did you draw them?

Norman was careful about which questions he answered seriously and which he completely ignored. His last hour was a prep so he rechecked his semester plan. The kids basically got free reign of their projects while giving them a few guidelines about what kind of style they were to use. Norman was excited to see what they would come up with, especially his Illustration kids who would be completing some form of illustrated story for their final project. Norman left school with the kids at the bell. He got a few looks as he got on his fire engine red motorcycle but he was use to it. His apartment was downtown in a three story tall baby blue complex. He lived on the third floor with his cat, Brad, a twenty pound Maine Coon. His apartment was decorated sparingly. A one bedroom apartment where the kitchen and living room are separated by a black leather couch. Norman had decorated the walls with posters from various horror movie: zombies were his favorite. His bedroom had a full sized bed covered in black sheets, a black metal wardrobe, and the door to the only bathroom. Norman stripped out of his button-up shirt and slacks throwing them unceremoniously onto the floor. He put on black skinny jeans, a Grateful Dead t-shirt, and his signature red hoodie. He played with Brad until the cat rejected him, then brushed his hair before going outside to wait for Dipper who showed up at six o'clock exactly in a silver Prius. He had on red flannel, and blue jeans. "Don't say anything about the car."

"I won't." Norman laughed. "It suits you."


	2. September

Dipper struggled to keep his eyes on the road. Norman was distracting in a form-fitting button-up shirt; he was utterly unfair in casual clothes. His jeans were tight, and Dipper had almost drooled while watching Norman get into the car. "My sister and Neil are meeting us at the pub."

"I hope they have good food." Norman played with the piercing in his septum.

"It's the best."  
-  
They got a table for four and ordered beers. Dipper preferred something light but Norman got whisky. They ordered fries for the table and began doing what all hard-working people do when they get together--complain about their job. Norman was mainly just listening. He had shrugged his hoodie off exposing more ink. There was a very intricate depiction of a zombie eating a girl's brain. Dipper flushed slightly when Norman moved his arm so Dipper could see the whole thing. "That's one of my favorites." Norman's watery blue eyes were shining with happiness. "It was the first tattoo I had designed specifically for me. A buddy of mine Chester did it for me."

"I'm sure all you ever hear about is your tattoos."

"That and my piercings." He smirked as his pink tongue darted out to play with his left lip piercing. "I don't know how many kids today asked me where else I was pierced."

"And where are you pierced?" Niel butted in. Dipper startled, he hadn't realized Mable had stopped talking. Norman didn't respond, he just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Mabel gave Dipper a knowing look as she sipped at her dirty lemonade. Dipper rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. He couldn't. He was attracted to this guy who would make their parents disown him. Dipper didn't even know anything about Norman. He shouldn't be getting crushes at the age of twenty-eight anyway.

"So why history?" Norman turned to Dipper since Mabel and Niel had disappeared into their own world again.

"I don't know, I love mysteries and there's so much we don't know about history that people are just willing to move on from. I want to know about all of it." Dipper played with a piece of chicken he wasn't going to eat. "There is no subject that holds more mysteries than history."

"That is amazing." Norman smiled. "I think it's important that all teachers have the same love of their craft as you do." Dipper felt himself blush. "I don't know about you but when I was in high-school there was nothing that pissed me off more than a teacher who didn't care." Norman stretched and checked his watch. It was a little after eight, Dipper could feel Neil about to call it a night as well.  
-  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Norman called as he closed the door to the Prius. Dipper watched Norman until he couldn't anymore before driving home. He lived more towards the suburbs in a condo with his sister and Neil. It was fine for the most part except Mabel and Neil had decided it was time to try for a baby. Neil was in the kitchen when Dipper stepped into the house. He considered it a little blessing that Neil was the one to have this conversation with him. Although, that was one-hundred percent Mabel's doing. "So Norman-" Dipper rested his head against the counter.

"It's a terrible idea." Neil uncrossed his arms. "I mean he is out of my league, and there is no way my parents would be okay with him. Then again I don't really care about that it just causes more arguments."

"Try to be friends first. Who knows what can spawn from that." Dipper groaned in complaint. "You could always get Wendy's help."

"No! She'll want me to just tell him."

"Your sister wants you to do that too."  
-  
Norman's motorcycle was already in its parking space when Dipper arrived at seven o'clock on the dot. He found Norman sprawled across one of the tables in the atrium between the art and history/English hall. "If you're this tired why did you come in so early?"

"Insomnia." Norman sat up and stretched. He was wearing a red cotton tank-top that revealed tattoos that curled around his collarbone. "I've had it since I was a kid." Norman got off the table to follow Dipper to his room. "Plus I'm teaching a lesson on Abstract Art and I haven't done that in years." Dipper unlocked the room and let himself and Norman in. He didn't close the door because he felt it would create too much of a sense of seclusion. Dipper was overly conscious of Norman looking around his room, assessing the posters of random quotes and historical figures. "I enjoyed dinner last night."

"Yeah, it was fun." Dipper straightened a stack of papers. "My sister and Neil aren't exactly aware of social etiquette."

"It's fine." Norman ran his hand over the back of his neck. "At least it was positive stuff. My dad actually kicked me out of the house when I came back with my first tattoo. I mean I was eighteen and halfway through high-school so I just got an apartment, but it was still shitty." Dipper hummed in disapproval. His heart broke a little at hearing that. "My mom is the only one that will talk to me besides my sister." Norman sighed. "I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that."

"No, it's fine. I mean what are friends for?" Norman smiled and got off the desk.

"Thank you." He pulled Dipper into a hug. After Dipper got back from his lunch break he found a note on his desk with Norman's number.


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Norman and Dipper had been texting each other for weeks. They had quickly taken to flirting with each other and some of the kids who always saw them together at school began to "ship" them. Coraline thought it was a sign that Norman should just grow a pair and ask Dipper out. Norman wasn't sure. Yes they flirted, Norman had strait out told Dipper his ass was beautiful the other day, but guys did that as friends. "Come on, the worst he can do is say no."

"And then refuse to talk to me ever again." Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Don't over-exaggerate. Think of it this way, Mabel has heard Dipper moaning your name from inside his room." Norman flushed red and tried to think of anything to keep himself from getting hard. "Ask him out to an early movie, he's been wanting to see The Witch."

"He mentioned that a few days ago"

"If the date goes well invite him back to your apartment and make him lunch." Norman nodded slowly.

"If this doesn't work out, you get to deal with it."

Norman joined Dipper's last class of the day, Ancient Civilization, which got a few giggles and whispers. Dipper had joked about ink fumes getting to Norman's head making him forget the important subjects before beginning his lecture. Norman was fascinated by ancient religions, he had a tattoo of Hades sitting on a throne of skulls on his left leg. He was currently working on a portrait of Anubis he was going to put on his back. What really impressed Norman was that most of the class was engaged and taking notes. Dipper kept glancing at Norman who was kind of sprawled on the back table and he would blush every time they made eye-contact but Norman didn't know why, there was no reason for Dipper to be nervous. However, when the bell rang Dipper looked relieved and Norman didn't say anything until the students left the room. "You are a great teacher."

"Thank you." Dipper flushed trying to hide himself in his jacket. "Why were you actually creeping around the back of my classroom?"

"I was curious about your teaching style, and was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me Saturday morning? There is a showing of The Witch at ten."

"Is this like--a date?"

"Yeah." Norman fiddled with the end of his sweatshirt.

"I'd love to." Dipper was grinning.

"I'll pick you up at nine."

"No, I can pick you up." Dipper rushed. Norman cocked an eyebrow.

"My bike won't hurt you." Dipper chewed his lip. "All you have to do is hold on tight until we get there."

"Alright, but if I die!"

"You won't. I'll see you at nine."  
-  
Norman had just pulled up to the yellow condo when the door flew open and Dipper came out. His face was flushed and Mabel yelled something about being safe before waving to Norman, who waved back with a chuckle. Norman handed Dipper a helmet and stabilized the bike as Dipper got on. Dipper slid his arms around to Norman's front and gripped his belt loops. "We'll be there soon." Every time they went around a corner Dipper's thighs tightened against Norman's sides. He tried not to groan, but his jeans were getting a little snug. When they got to the theater Dipper was a little shaky. "Not so bad, huh."

Norman payed for the tickets and would have paid for the food but neither were hungry. During the previews Norman placed his arm around Dipper and smiled when he felt Dipper lean into him. The movie made Dipper a little jumpy so Norman ended up holding his hand through most of it. After the movie Norman invited Dipper to his apartment. He made chicken Alfredo and they played video-games. It took Norman back to when he was a teenager pushing at his friends to screw them up while playing Mario Party. Dipper had just won his first match of Mortal Kombat and was celebrating with a wide grin. Norman smiled along and when Dipper turned to him for approval he pecked the older on the lips. They both moaned as Dipper's tongue played with Norman's lip piercings. Norman responded by opening his mouth and wrapping his tongue around Dipper's. He gasped making Norman pull away. "Sorry, it's cold and I didn't know you had one." Norman chuckled.

"Are you okay with it?" Dipper hummed as hey kissed again. Norman shivered as Dipper's tongue played with his piercing.

"It's not bad just different, like your lip piercings."

"I suppose I should warn you now. I have nipple piercings." Dipper's eyebrows shot-up. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Dipper's voice had dropped slightly making Norman smirk and lean forward. He pulled Dipper into another kiss and waited until Dipper decided where he wanted to go. Norman felt himself being pushed back. Dipper was pressed on top of him, one hand sliding under Norman's shirt. Norman rolled his hips up making Dipper moan and move his lips to Norman's neck.

"We aren't going all the way." Dipper stated.

"Okay." Norman agreed watching Dipper sit back on Norman's lap.

"Can I see your nipple piercings?" Dipper blushed as Norman arched his back to take his shirt off. Norman felt self-conscious as Dipper first traced the ghost he had tattooed on his chest before touching the piercing in Norman's right nipple. He bit his lip and fisted his hands in Dipper's shirt. The older male tugged on the piercing making Norman release a moan from low in his throat and Dipper automatically rolled his hips. "We are not going to have sex." Dipper stated again breathlessly.

"You already said that."

"I know. I'm trying to convince myself." Dipper took a deep breath.

"Would it be okay if I suck you off?" Norman pressed his mouth to the other's freckled neck.

"Please." Norman sucked a hickey onto Dipper's skin, flipped them, and trailed his tongue down Dipper's body, unbuttoning flannel as he descended. Dipper was muscular, but it was covered by a layer of fat that suited him. Norman felt hands in his hair as his mouth passed over pert nipples. Buttons were being undone as Dipper's cell-phone went off. Norman paused with Dipper's fly half unzipped. "It's Mabel. It can wait." Norman dragged Dipper's pants and underwear to mid-thigh and hummed as the pinkening cock sprang up. Teeth were being gently pressed into inner thighs when Dipper's phone went off again. "I'm going to answer it." Norman buried his nose in brown curls and pulled one of Dipper's balls into his mouth as Dipper greeted his sister. "Ma-Mabel?"

"Finally you answer!" Mabel's high voice hit Norman's ears as he took Dipper's other ball into his mouth making Dipper keen quietly. "Neil and I were wondering if you would be home for dinner?"

"Y-You couldn't have tex-texted me?" Norman dragged Dipper's cock against his bottom lip and slowly took it into his mouth.

"It's urgent."

"Well I don't know, Norman and I are in the middle of a game." Norman took Dipper a little deeper.

"Ask Norman when he's taking you home." Dipper glanced down at Norman's questioning eyes and full mouth which was making it very hard to concentrate.

"Norman doesn't know either." Norman chuckled making Dipper's hips snap up.

"Call me when you find out." Mabel hung-up and Dipper released a long moan that went to Norman's already painfully straining cock. Norman allowed himself to speed up, running his piercing up the underside of Dipper's prick. Dipper's balls began to tighten and Norman went as deep as he could go while Dipper came moaning Norman's name.

"So when do you want to go home?" Norman tucked Little Dipper away before pulling himself up to be face to face with Big Dipper.

"I hate her." Dipper hid his face in Norman's neck. "How about we discuss this further once I've returned the favor." Norman felt the pressure on his dick disappear as Dipper pulled Norman out of his jeans. Dipper used the precum dripping from Norman's cock as lube and began a fast pace. Norman was pummeling Dipper's hand with each roll of his hips until he bit into Dipper's neck as he orgasm-ed.


	4. October

Staying professional at work after your co-worker/boyfriend has had his mouth around your dick was difficult for Dipper. He couldn't look his sister in the face all weekend, and Neil kept winking at him. Norman had apologized for rushing things in his shy yet undoubtedly confident way. Dipper didn't want to call it a swagger, but it was true. Norman carried himself the only way a teacher covered in tattoos could carry himself: like he really couldn't give less of a shit. Which became a problem when he had to take his hoodie off because they turned the heater on in preparation for winter. The hickey was mildly hidden under the ink decorating his skin. However, it was a big flashing neon sign when Dipper visited Norman during his lunch break. The art students snickered when he walked into the room, and Norman cleared his throat to get them to go back to work. Norman's relationship with his students was amusing to Dipper. They treated the ex-tattoo artist as if he were a peer, teasing him and speaking to him as they would speak to a friend. "Mabel brought in cookies today, I snagged you one of the last ones." Dipper leaned against the desk stealing a glance at Norman's most recent piece: a viking with a bloody sword. 

"Thanks." He bit into the food and hummed. "Pacifica is a great cook, but your sister should teach some baking classes."

"Don't you already have enough students fattening you up with extra food." Dipper teased trying to keep the conversation platonic.

"I accepted one cookie." 

"Yeah from each student." Norman snapped Dipper with his pencil and laughed.

"Is there a reason you came to visit?"

"I was curious about what you do in here."

"Draw flowers and summon Satan." Norman excused himself to help a student who was drawing some type of architecture. Dipper traced the profile of Norman's body as he lent on the raised desks. He pulled a pencil and pad of paper out of his pocket and managed to draw a pretty perfect rough sketch of a Gothic cathedral in the span of a few moments. The other students in the area looked just as amazed as Norman coached the kid through the steps of drawing perspectively correct building decorations. He returned to his desk with a smug glint in his eye.

"So was that drawing flowers or summoning Satan?" Norman laughed and shook his head. "You know I only ever took one art class in high-school. Freshmen year I was in a ceramics class and managed to successfully make one thing, and it was a six inch by six inch box that didn't open."

"I did a little bit of sculpting. My friends and I used to make stop motion videos. They were never very good but it was fun to make a character then decapitate it." Dipper shook his head with a fond smile. "The good part about art is that its a skill you can learn. Yes some people are naturally better but anyone could paint Van Gogh's Starry Night with enough practice. I'd be willing to teach you, maybe we could get together this weekend."

"I don't need to be able to rival Vincent Van Gogh, but the ability to make better Christmas cards would be great." Dipper assured hoping none of the students close to them would hear this conversation and report them. He knew they weren't doing anything they could get in trouble for but Dipper could never be sure.

"How about Saturday, whenever you want to show up. And tell your sister you'll be late for dinner this time."  
-  
Dipper was still fuming from the conversation his sister had forced him to have before they left. She had shaken her finger in his face and told him to make better decisions than he had last time, and to ask Norman if he was clean before allowing him to stick his dick in random places. Dipper wanted to tell his sister off for being to worried but he had been the same way when she had started dating Neil, and whenever Norman touched him his inhibitions flew out the window. He couldn't believe he had agreed to make-out with Norman in his supply closet five minutes before their Friday staff meeting. He had had to sit in front of Dr. Stan with a semi and a throbbing bite mark on his neck. It had been extremely hot, and definitely against the rules, but there were no cameras in the classrooms and Norman had locked his room door so nobody could find them. Mabel found out because she had a tendency to not knock before entering the bathroom. There hadn't been a better explanation at the time then, "He likes to bite." Mabel didn't have to worry though because Norman had demonstrated perfect restraint by stopping whenever Dipper asked him to. It was inevitable that they would be a little intimate between the art lessons and playing video games.

One of the neighbors was leaving as Dipper was approaching the apartment and he gave Dipper a curious look before disappearing out of the building. Nothing had changed since the last time he was there but it felt like it was a bigger deal to be visiting his boyfriend's apartment because he was walking himself to the door. He didn't have to wait long for Norman to open the door and greet him into the apartment. There was laundry piled around the living room and towels piled on the dinning table. "I could have come later." Dipper accepted Norman's peck on the lips and sat on the couch as Norman hurried around the apartment. 

"No you're fine. I was just doing some stress cleaning." Dipper furrowed his brow and caught Norman's hand pulling him onto the couch. "My father called me for the first time in years this morning. He invited me to Christmas this year. "

"Are you going to go?"

"I think so."

"I'll help you get him something awesome." Dipper promised hating the uncertainty on Norman's face.

"My sister is coming up too, which will make things less tense." Norman shrugged. "Anyway, give me five minutes to make my bed then we can get to arting."

Arting ended up being Dipper struggling to draw an elephant for an hour. A very cartoonistic, non-realistic elephant with a body shaped like a potato that had a bumpy ride off the farm. Norman was doodling something secret on a new hard covered sketchbook. He insisted Dipper couldn't see it until the elephant had been completed to the best of his abilities. Mr. Art Teacher had finished long before Dipper and had taken pity on him by allowing the elephant with legs four different lengths to exist happily without anymore critiques. "Now what did you draw?"

"You." Norman stated sliding the sketchbook so Dipper could inspect the lines that created his face bent over the table trying to draw. "You were making your concentration face where your lower lip sticks out and your eyebrows get all wrinkly in the middle." Dipper was embarrassed that Norman had chosen him as his muse. Hadn't thought that him failing to draw a simple elephant warranted a drawing that would never disappear unless he erased it. 

"You are not a real person." Dipper stated pushing the sketchbook away and pulling Norman over to the couch. "You are a god. Something Greek, a mix of Apollo and Hades." Norman shook his head and kissed Dipper chastely. 

"I figured I'm more like Rasputin." Dipper laughed and put the passion of his disagreement into his kiss.  
-  
A high pitched beeping woke Dipper. He was tucked into Norman's bed alone, much to his chagrin. Dipper padded out to the kitchen and found Norman in nothing but sweatpants making pancakes. Some horror movie was playing on the television, but the volume was turned way down. "You could have slept in longer. We stayed up way too late last night watching Extreme Acts of Science."

"I normally don't sleep in on the weekends anyway." Dipper watched Norman clumsily flip a pancake. "Chocolate chips?"

"I made half with and half without. I forgot to ask what you preferred last night."

"I'll eat either." Dipper leaned against the kitchen counter and checked his phone. "I have no messages from Mabel?"

"She called earlier." Norman platted the last pancake. "She wanted to know the exact measurements of my bed and how much space I normally take up."

"I'm so sorry." Dipper felt himself pinken.

"It's fine. I was very specific when I detailed how nonsexual our cuddling was." Dipper cocked an eyebrow, he remembered it being a little sexual. Especially when they were trying to decide who was going to be the big spoon and Dipper accidentally groped Norman while situating the blankets around him. Of course that was right after he punched Norman in the face while turning over.

"I guess it was pretty nonsexual." 

"She also wanted you to know that when you got home you had to help with Halloween planning." Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes in towards the ceiling.

"Hey, if you need an out I normally go to an all night movie marathon. You're welcome to come with me."

"I'm holding you to that."


	5. Halloween

The Pine's condo looked like the Halloween Express had relocated. There was a city of plastic tombstones in the front yard and fog rolling off the porch. Norman chuckled to himself and slid off his bike. Dipper had gotten permission from Mabel to join Norman for his movie marathon if he made an appearance at the party for at least an hour, and he had to dress up. Norman had been forbidden from knowing what Dipper's costume was going to be. He had even been given specific orders to stay outside of the house until Dipper came out. Mabel had sent pictures anyway. He made a cute werewolf. There was a level of intimidation in his ripped clothing and professionally done teeth, but his pose looked more like a house cat than a feral dog. Dipper sprinted from the house at eight exactly in his normal dark jeans and red plaid shirt. "I like your teeth." Norman smirked pulling back from Dipper's lips.

"Oh shit!" He turned to run back into his house but Norman caught him around the waist.

"Keep 'em, I like it." Norman bit slightly into Dipper's neck. "Now come on, we're gonna' be late to Halloween!" Norman was glad that Dipper had gotten comfortable with his motorcycle. He didn't have a problem with the silver Prius, but he liked his bike better. Dipper would grasp onto him like he was trying to meld his stomach into Norman's back. He was just lucky that Norman had two helmets, although he didn't always wear it but he wouldn't tell Dipper that. The theater wasn't very full so they managed to nab a spot in the back. Norman was excited, the run was so good this year: Halloween, The Salem Witch Project, Silence of the Lambs, and the finisher was The Strangers. It was like The Witch all over again except whenever Dipper flinched Norman would distract him with a kiss. During The Strangers they were basically making out because Dipper could not have handled that movie even with the lights on in the middle of the day. Norman had offered to leave, but Dipper had been adamant about being able to get through it. He was shaking as they left the theater and Norman felt terrible. "Do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to go to my place."

"Back to your place."  
-  
Dipper was jumpy. Norman was being very careful to make sure Dipper knew where he was at all times. They had gotten back to his apartment at some ungodly hour the next morning and Dipper had not been able to go to sleep. He was still flinching at stuff even with Norman wrapped around him on the couch and Cartoon Network on. "Are you going to stay up until you crash?" Norman whispered into Dipper's neck. He had taken his teeth out and accepted a pair of sweatpants to sleep in but had refused to go to bed.

"I'm not scared." Dipper demanded.

"I didn't say that. I just think you should try to go to sleep, it's almost three thirty in the morning."

"I'm too scared." Dipper buried his face in the couch.

"I said we could leave."

"I know, but you were so excited."

"I appreciate your sentiment, but if you go crazy from not being able to sleep I'm going to feel bad." Dipper whined. "I'll protect you."

"Fine."

"I'll scare away the nightmares."

Norman felt Dipper wake up from a nightmare a few times. He would jolt awake, breathe heavily for a few minutes then sidle up closer to Norman and go back to sleep. Norman figured it was the home invasion aspect that really got to Dipper. He was very protective, and feared nothing more than his family getting injured. The guy had wanted to go to The Witch for their first date so it obviously wasn't paranormal stuff. He wouldn't ask, but he would stay away from situations like that. Norman waited for Dipper to wake up the next morning just in case he was still freaked out. It didn't appear so since Dipper began cracking jokes about The Salem Witch Project. Norman made omelettes while Dipper answered his sisters texts. Norman had no idea how the girl could stay up until one and get up at six. They had gone to bed at four and rolled out of bed at one in the afternoon. "Apparently I left before all the exciting stuff happened." Dipper stated. "Karaoke and drunk monopoly. I'm glad I chose to be terrified instead."

"I'm glad you did to, because I am not a big party person."

"You wouldn't have had to go."

"I would of for you." Norman placed a loud kiss on Dipper's cheek. "Your sister also told me I would've had to, costume and everything." 

"What would you have dressed up as?" Norman folded the eggs with a hum.

"I don't know. Frankenstein, maybe a vampire. A rival werewolf."

"That was Mabel's idea."

"It was cute." Dipper gave him a withering look and Norman laughed. "Fine, it was sexy. I just wanted to tie you to the bed with a wolfs-bane laced rope and tease you until you hate me."

"I already hate you." Dipper mumbled hiding his blush. 

"I'm okay with that." Norman whispered into Dipper's ear before kissing his lips and giving him his breakfast. "Now since your sister doesn't demand your presence right away what do you want to do?"

"Cuddle and watch Cartoons again."


	6. Thanksgiving

The teachers were quite the next school day. Pictures were circling the school and everyone was waiting for someone to post something that would get them fired, not that anyone would post something. Dipper was glad he managed to escape that torture even if he was still having nightmares. Norman had found out through Mabel and brought doughnuts in consolation in the middle of his first hour class. The cat was basically out of the bag anyway. The teacher's lounge was basically a Dipper/Norman fan-club thanks to Wendy and Coraline. Dipper was elated that Norman and Wendy got along, although they mostly talked about trying to create new colors. Thanksgiving was approaching quickly and Norman wasn't sure if it was too early to invite Norman to a family dinner. A family dinner that his parents would be attending. "Mom and Dad will love him!"

"Mable, every time Dad passes someone with tattoos he lectures them about making good decisions."

"He wouldn't say anything like that to Norman. He's too sweet." They were sitting in Mabel's classroom because Dipper was hiding from Norman.

"I also don't know if its too early."

"That's for Norman to decide, and you won't know what he thinks until you ask him." The warning bell rang signaling the passing period before the last hour. "He isn't going to get offended by you asking him to join you for Thanksgiving."  
~  
Dipper stood around a corner watching Norman and Coraline talk for too long to not be considered creepy. He couldn't build up the courage to ask his boyfriend to dinner. Dipper had eaten at Norman's apartment too many times to count on two hands, but Norman's apartment was only inhabited by Norman making it easier for them. There really wasn't a reason for Dipper to be nervous. He had insisted they go to a Thai restaurant and Norman had agreed without ever eating Thai food before, but this was family: his parents would be there. Judging. Even if they didn't like him, Dipper was happy and that should be enough. Dipper took a deep breath then marched around the corner as if he hadn't been standing there for ten minutes. He greeted Norman with a peck on the cheek and hugged Coraline. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Norman's tattoo he wants."

"The Anubis one, she thinks I should put it on my ass." Coraline giggled at Dipper's face.

"Wouldn't you not be able to sit for a while?"

"Depends on how much detailing would be done on the day I got it." Coraline gave Dipper a concerned look which Dipper subtly shook his head at. He would be fine. He was an adult he could handle asking his boyfriend to Thanksgiving dinner.

"Well boys, I have to head out. Have fun." As soon as she was gone Norman was bidding Dipper into his room looking concerned.

"What's wrong?'

"I was just wondering what your Thanksgiving plans were?" Dipper perched on one of the stools.

"I was going to order Chinese and pretend I like football."

"Would you want to pretend you like football with me, while we listen to my father complain about having to go to my mom's parents house for Christmas."

"Sure."

'You don't think it's too soon?" Norman smiled and settled himself between Dipper's legs.

"Despite what most romances will have you believe every relationship moves at its own pace and ours is mildly sporadic." He then kissed Dipper as excitingly as he could on campus. "I would love to meet your parents, and play the upstanding boyfriend role as well as I can."

"You'll have to dress up." Dipper kissed Norman back pulling at his tongue piercing.

"I figured."

"You don't need a tie though."

"I think I'll survive."  
~  
Sharron and Michael Pines arrived at the yellow Condo the morning of Thanksgiving and practically moved into the guest room with the amount of luggage they brought with them for their two day visit. They managed to get through the house tour, and the catching up portion of the day before mentioning Norman. Wondering when he would be showing up and if he would be bringing food. "He'll be here around four, and he's bringing casserole." The family had silently sat through too many episodes of The Price is Right before the door bell rang. Dipper sprinted to the door, and stepped outside instead of inviting Norman in. 

"Are you okay?" Norman brushed his thumb against Dipper's furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air before I take you to slaughter."

"You know, I'm not worried about you meeting my parents. They'll love you more than they love me."

"That does not make me feel better." Dipper accepted Norman's kiss before inviting him into the house like he was originally suppose too. Norman was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that hid most of his tattoos. He shook Michael's hand with a smile, and hugged Sharron commenting on how beautiful her earrings were. Dipper had given his parents a basic rundown of his boyfriend's job and personality. Norman had already surpassed his expectations. Mabel pulled Norman into an excited hug and took the casserole to the kitchen. Neil offered a comforting slap on the back. Dinner was more or less painless. Mabel only said a handful of embarrassing things, and his parents only offended Norman once when they bad-mouthed tattooing as a career. Football was better than it could have been considering Neil's running commentary and Michael's yelling at the television. Pie was served later than expected and Norman didn't leave the house until eleven. Dipper watched Norman get on his motorcycle drive away, before returning inside to face the jury.

"I like him." Sharron declared from her behind her glass of red wine. "He was very sweet, and gentlemanly despite his previous occupation."

"He wasn't what I thought you would pick, but he's fine." Michael made firm eye contact with Dipper. "You're being careful?"

"Yes!" Mable laughed from the kitchen, but didn't say anything. "We're taking it at a good pace."

"Then we approve." Sharron interrupted Michael's doubt.


	7. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Norman's phone went off as he was flipping the lights on in his apartment. Brad mewed from the counter before jumping down. The last time Norman had met somebody's parents it was in high school and he had been dating a blond girl who was home-schooled. He was glad Dipper had invited him to Thanksgiving, it kept him from feeling pathetic, but his parents were nothing like he had thought. Dipper had talked about his parents on a few occasions, nothing too terrible though they had a tendency to be distant. Norman felt that they liked him enough to ignore his past career as a tattoo artist. Norman pulled out his phone as he walked to his room. Dipper's name flashed on his screen. 'You've gotten my parent's approval.'

'Really? Even though I'm a leech on society?' Norman pulled his pants off and unbuttoned his shirt pausing to respond to Dipper's text.

'I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't their best moment.'

'Nothing I haven't heard before.' Norman padded to the bathroom with a wince at the self-deprecating tone of the text.

'That doesn't excuse it.' He could picture Dipper pushing his lower lip out as he reprimanded Norman for accepting the verbal abuse.

'Why did they decide to like me?'

'You make me happy.'

'That's really cliche.' Norman responded spitting the last of the toothpaste out his mouth before shutting the lights off and sliding into bed. Dipper didn't respond for a while. Norman was practically asleep when his screen flashed.

'I'm sorry my parents don't follow an original script.' Norman was about to text back when another message popped up. 'Just so you know, the next time we get together I'm jumping you in celebration.'

'My parents don't either. You would jump me?' Norman cocked an eyebrow even though he was laying in his bed alone in the dark. 

'Yeah. The next time we have an art lesson maybe I'll get you to paint me lying naked on your couch?' Norman hummed and rolled onto his back. His thumbs were moving overtime in response.

'It wouldn't take much convincing. I can already see the position I would put you in.' He was tempted to laugh at himself, were they actually sexting?

'Position?'

'Yeah and it won't be on the couch.'

'No?' Norman slid his hand down his stomach until his fingers dipped under the waistband of his briefs.

'Nope. I'd spread you out on my bed. Your legs open so nothing is hidden. Your hands tied to my headboard with my tie.' His hand slid home at the base of his cock and Norman hummed at the sensation. He continued before Dipper could respond. 'I'd work you open first so you're covered in hickeys and bite marks. Your asshole red and desperate for something to fill it. Your cock hard and pink dripping pre-cum.' Norman sent the message before he could second guess himself. He and Dipper had not had penetrative sex. They had never talked to each other like this before and Norman wasn't sure how Dipper would respond.

'Fuck.' Norman smiled. 'I want you inside of me.' A low moan was drawn out of Norman in response. 'You'd fill me so well, and bite me when I came.'

'You'd take it so well. Begging me to let you release.' Norman sped up his hand regretting the lack of lube but not minding the slight chaffing. He was close could feel the pull in the base of his stomach. 

'I'm so close.'

'I'd lick your seamen off of you after you came.' The screen stayed dark for a while as Norman assumed Dipper came then cleaned himself up. That's what he did. 

'Were making out in your supply closet on Monday.'

'Or you could come over tomorrow?'

'I have to spend the day with my parents.'

'Then I'm looking forward to Monday. It's late get some sleep since you'll be up early.' 

'You better sleep as well.' Dipper commanded making Norman laugh before he pulled his soiled boxers off and settled into bed.


	8. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Christmas cheer lingered in the air of the mall. Santa's workshop was ready for business, Starbucks was reintroducing Peppermint Mocha and other Christmas themed drinks, and all the adds were about where to buy your significant other the best gift. The electronic store was even broadcasting a weather report that announced a good chance of snow during the holiday break. Dipper was drowning in Christmas Capitalism yet his normal glee was amiss. Mainly because walking around Home Depot trying to help Norman find a gift for his father just reminded him the Norman would be spending his Christmas break in Massachusetts with his less than appreciative father. "Alright, I think this is it." Norman looked at the box for the red power drill with disdain. "Do you need to look for anything while we're out here?"

"No." Norman practically deflated at those words.

"Good, then we can go back to my house and do something completely devoid of Christmas spirit." Dipper laced his hands through his boyfriend's and allowed himself to be pulled to the checkout counter then out of the building. "I've already wrapped my mom and sisters gifts. I could probably throw this in a plastic bag and get the same reaction from my father if I wrapped it." Dipper frowned. It was two weeks from Christmas and every day Norman became more grumpy. Dipper had begun to ambush art kids in order to get a feel for how Norman was doing at school. He was almost always texting Courtney. 

"Don't be afraid to text or call whenever you need to. You won't need to worry about waking me up." Dipper reminded Norman once they were in the car. 

"You know I will." Norman leaned across the center counsel to press his lips to Dipper. The kiss was chaste with a hint of sexual tension. They hadn't been able to get together after their sexting shenanigans. Preparing finals stressed Dipper to much to be able to stay awake much longer than ten. Norman had it easy since his students didn't have a test but a project. "When do you have to be home tonight?"

"Six." Norman groaned and dragged his body back to the driver's seat.

"It's already four-thirty."  
-  
Dipper followed Norman back to his apartment after finals the Friday before Christmas. He was leaving for Blithe Hollow the next day so they had to exchange gifts that night. They sat on the floor pressed together from shoulder to foot. Dipper received a painted recreation of a picture Mabel had taken of them at one of the various work gatherings. Dipper was smiling proudly at Norman's obvious belly laugh. Norman also gave him a book about every single ruler of the Ottoman Empire that history was aware of. Norman got a knitted sweater from Neil and Mabel which was covered in ghosts, and a new set of charcoal pencils from Dipper. He had a second present buried deep in the pocket of his jeans. "We've been dating for a few months, and I just wanted you to know how much I love you." He squirmed until the black felt box was released from his jeans. Nestled inside the box was a black onyx ring. Norman slipped it onto his finger cautiously and stared at it for a moment before pulling Dipper into a soul lifting kiss.

"I love you too, so much." Dipper settled in Norman's lap, one leg on either side of his hips. They cradled each other's bodies for a moment simply sharing the moment. "When do you have to be home tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning." Norman grinned into Dipper's neck.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tried to release some of your tension before I was dragged to hell for a week."

"I'd be offended if you didn't." They chased each other to Norman's bedroom where it became a rush to see who could take off the other's clothes more quickly. Dipper rolled their hips together as Norman finally pulled the left sock off his foot. Their mouths connected in a slow roll and Dipper sucked Norman's tongue into his mouth. "Norm, I-I want you in me." Norman moaned and pressed his forehead against Dipper.

"Are you sure?" Dipper pressed his thighs against Norman's sides.

"Yes. I'm fully consenting to you sticking your dick in my ass." Norman laughed and kissed Dipper again before reaching into his bedside table for lube. Dipper was surprisingly relaxed even though he was about to have full penetrative sex with Norman. He supposed it was because he knew it wasn't something that either had pressured the other into. They had taken their time and only moved when it felt right. Norman settled back between Dipper's thighs and Dipper dragged him down into another kiss. He kept himself distracted with Norman's tongue while he allowed the lube to warm. He was glad Norman's fingers were long and slender able to reach into Dipper's body. Dipper had to beg him to add a second finger, then a third. By the time Norman was slicking himself up Dipper was grasping at Norman's shoulders for his life. They started slow, familiarizing themselves with each other's rhythms. Norman liked to roll his hips where Dipper preferred to circle. Their climax was pure heat pooling in their stomachs and anywhere their skin touched. Dipper came first, throwing his head back in pleasure and wrapping his legs around Norman's hips so he couldn't pull out. Dipper's contractions drew Norman's orgasm out. Leaving the boys curled around each other as their bodies cooled. Dipper was too blissed out to think about the loss that the next day would bring.


	9. Christmas

Dipper's silver Prius had never been as inviting as a bed until it was parked outside of the west entrance to the airport. Norman was racking his brain for any item he could claim to have forgotten. A dish towel his mother had let him borrow during his move, anything that would convince Dipper to race him back to his apartment so he could spend half an hour looking for whatever item would make him miss his flight. He came up with nothing believable since Dipper had helped him pack; his cute affinity for lists made it impossible to forget anything. Norman kissed Dipper intending to distract him but was gently pushed back. "Do you really not want to go that bad?"

"I just don't know what I'm going to do if it all goes to shit. My flight back is on Saturday and my ticket is non-refundable."

"I don't like sending you back there by yourself, especially if you're this against going back." They both watched the clock change. "Text me every day, and get a room in Boston if you need to. Now hurry or you'll miss your flight." Norman slipped out of the car and instantly lost all his warmth. He didn't turn to watch Dipper drive away, it would have broken his resolution. He would be back in California's strangely warm winter in a week. He could share complaints with Dipper and prepare for Pacifica's legendary New Year's party. Those thoughts were the only forces pushing his body to take one step and then another until he was seated on the plain with too many families with infants. 

"Hey, little brother!" Norman rolled his eyes as he chucked his suitcase into the back seat of Courtney's baby blue SUV. "How was the flight?"

"Long, does Tiff cry that much?"

"She's four."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine." Courtney pulled out of the parking lot only honking twice at the guy in the Smart Car who was going to end up buried in a ditch before the real snowfall began. "Mom is excited to see you again. Dad wanted to let you know that you get the guest room."

"It was my room in the first place."

"They turned my room into mom's telescope gallery."

"Yeah after you graduated from college and had a steady job and a husband. How is Geoff by the way?"

"He's good, his work just started a soccer league." Norman snorted remembering when he met Geoff the week he was going to marry his sister. He was a six foot tall Irish guy who came to America to sell cars but looked like he was on whatever stuff they gave to Captain America. 

"Did he start the league?" 

"He may have suggested it." Courtney smiled along with Norman. "How is the new job?"

"It's really good actually." Norman rubbed the back of his head and adjusted the volume of the radio. "I uh met a guy through work." Courtney's eyebrows rocketed towards her hairline but she kept her eyes on the road. "He's a history teacher, we've been together for a little over three months."

"That's pretty serious."

"Yeah I met his parents?" 

"And you didn't want him to meet yours?" Norman stared blankly ahead. "Sorry, that was a low blow."

"It's fine." 

They reached the house at a slower pace than normal. Sandra was standing by the front door when they pulled into the driveway, and ran to pull Norman into a hug despite only being in slippers. Geoff pulled him into one of those bro hugs once he'd put his stuff in the "guest room" and Tiffany demanded a hug as well. Perry was sitting on the couch watching football and grunted at Norman in greeting. Norman struggled to stay silent as he slid his gifts under the tree. It was the same tree he had decorated with Courtney when they were younger. He could tell Tiffany had hung most of the ornament because they were bunched around the bottom. Courtney and Geoff were staying at a hotel and Norman wished he had ignored his mom's begging and done the same. They went to midnight mass for Christmas Eve which left Norman squished between Perry and Geoff. He sang the songs he could remember from the last time he had participated in Christmas Eve Mass and silently messed with Tiffany who fell asleep in her dad's arms half way through the service. He banished himself to bed with the excuse of a long day of flying and braced himself for the next day. 

Courtney arrived bright and early at eight with a venti black coffee for Norman from Starbucks. Norman needed it. Tiffany was one-hundred percent excitement, she ate a plate sized pancake in minutes then pestered her dad about presents until the adults were sitting on the couch accepting the gifts Tiffany was dishing out to people. Tiffany received the most gifts; Norman could remember the countless toys he had gotten when he was that age: cars, Legos, video games. Tiffany then sat on her mom's lap and watched everyone else open their presents with an equal amount of excitement. Norman sent Dipper a text thanking him for helping with gift ideas because Courtney loved the Bed and Breakfast get away he had gotten for them. Sandra pulled Norman into a borderline painful hug over a specialty book about the different galaxies and solar systems, that was all Dipper, and Perry had looked Norman in the eyes and thanked him for the new power drill. Norman received money from his parents and a copy of George Romero's autobiography from Courtney.

The hours after lunch left him on the couch with Perry and Geoff. 'It's a Wonderful Life' was playing on the TV and Norman was forcing himself to ignore the tension in the room. "So." Perry's voice startled Norman. "Courtney mentioned that you met someone, at work."

"Uh yeah, his name is Dipper Pines. He teaches history." Geoff left the room for a moment and came back with a beer. 

"How long has that been going on?"

"A few months."

"He's nice."

"Yeah." Norman blushed at Geoff wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

"Good."  
-  
They visited a few family friends during the week but Norman was mostly looking foreword to visiting the tattoo parlor. The familiar neon pink sign read Spilled Ink, and the comforting metal music flowed into Norman's soul when he opened the door. Aggie was sitting on the check-out counter with a magazine and Norman had to knock on the counter next to her to get her attention. "Norman! Long time no see." She hopped down and embraced him. "Mitch, Norman's here!"

"Must be a slow day." Norman joked as he hugged Mitch. 

"We sent Crystal home early." 

"How's the gold coast treating you?" Aggie joked sliding back onto the counter.

"Pretty good. I've settled down, got myself a husband and adopted a few kids."

"That bad?" Mitch frowned.

"No, it's actually fine. The job isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. People are nice. The weather is weird."

"Gotten into the game yet."

"A little. His name's Dipper." Aggie nodded with a knowing smirk. 

"You gotten any ink done?" Mitch moved the conversation.

"Not yet, but I'm working on a piece."

Norman left the shop way later than he meant to; he was five minutes late for dinner. He spent most of the night packing. His flight was early; he wouldn't have time for breakfast. He said goodbye to his mom before going to bed and was surprised to find Perry outside of the bathroom door when he finished showering. "I'm glad you could make it. Your mom has missed you a lot. You should visit more often. Maybe bring that Pines kid with you next time" Norman fell asleep with a small smile, and the flight back to Gravity Falls felt less heavy than he expected it to.


	10. December

The airport was flooded with people traveling for the holidays; exasperated parents dragging screaming kids, and the occasional older couple who had bought a plane ticket for their dog. Dipper sat in a section of the terminal's waiting area which seemed to house all the lonely travelers. He was situated next to a man in a suit who was cursing his boss every other second as he wrote an agonizingly long email. The woman on the other side of him was military and Dipper tried to spend most of his time imagining the scene that would greet her when she returned home. She'd pick up her kids and spin them around while they giggled excitedly, then kiss her husband like she hadn't for the last eight months, and finish the night by shedding her uniform and transforming back into mother and not soldier. Realistically Dipper knew that wasn't how it worked. If she had seen real combat that first night would be hell, but Dipper didn't want to think about that. His boyfriend was returning home in a better mood than he expected and Dipper wasn't going to ruin that. He had been surprised by the tone of Norman's text messages. They were all sent in good spirits with lots of "I love you"s and "I wish you were here with me"s instead of "I hate it here"s and "I wish I was there with you"s. Dipper was pleasantly surprised when he got the text from Norman with the news that he had told his father about Dipper, and that his father had seemed pleased with him. Norman mentioned something about Courtney noticing the ring, but hadn't said anything just chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair affectionately. Dipper didn't realize he had been staring at his hands with a blissed out expression on his face until a woman's voice came over the intercom announcing the arrival of Norman's plane. 

He was one of the last ones off. His shirt collar had a few traces of drool and he was holding his neck at an interesting angle. Dipper held in a laugh and gently pulled Norman into a hug and accepted a sleepy kiss before taking his hand to leading the way to the luggage carousel. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm, no crying kids." Norman forced his neck up causing him to hiss in pain. "My dad and I had a decent conversation about something other than football before I left,"

"It sounded like everything went better than you thought it would." Dipper rushed towards the carousel and pulled the bag off the track. 

"Yeah, everyone wants to meet you." Dipper blushed as he took Norman's hand again. They headed to the car and Norman began recounting various parts of his trip. He spent most of the time talking about Tiffany. It was obvious to Dipper that Norman enjoyed being around children. At conferences there were a few of the art kids mothers who were smitten by his way with younger siblings. It saddened Dipper that parents had a tendency to keep their children away from Norman, and it made him hope that Norman would have children whether he was with Dipper or not. "How was your Christmas?" Dipper realized he had a stupid smile on his face.

"It was fun. Mabel dragged a bunch of us out caroling. I ate way too much fudge, and got sick. The Christmas party didn't end in fire this year, which was good and Pacifica didn't un-invite anyone from her New Years Eve party. Do you still want to go that party?"

"Sure, when I was at the tattoo parlor we'd take shots of Fireball every hour until the ball dropped."

"We don't do anything like that." Dipper stated making Norman chuckle. "Wendy normally spikes the punch, and instigates drinking games though." They were quickly approaching Norman's apartment and Dipper didn't want to go home. 

"Why aren't you parking?" Norman asked looking slightly offended as Dipper idled in front of the apartment.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be alone since you've been flying all day."

"Fuck that! I didn't get to be by you for a week. I want to chuck my suitcase on the floor and change into my zombie boxers then cuddle the shit out of you on the couch." Dipper blushed and parked his car. They followed Norman's wishes perfectly and he even managed to get Dipper down to his boxers as well. They settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and frosty the snowman. Dipper gently rubbed the ring on Norman's finger until they were kissing instead of paying attention to the movie.


	11. New Year's Eve

Pacifica's huge purple house was covered in various forms of lights. She had icicles hanging from the roof around her porch, snowflakes draped across the peaked roof of her three car garage, and fake candles sitting in every window. Norman couldn't help but snicker at how out of place the snowy lights looked against drying grass. He felt Dipper slip his hand into Norman's. They were wearing matching Christmas sweaters; Dipper had a female Reindeer and Norman had a male. It looked like the animals were kissing when they squished their sides together. "Are you ready for this?" Dipper squeezed their intertwined hands.

"No." Norman had never been one for party's. "At least we only have to be here for four hours." 

"We can camp out next to the TV and hide from Mabel." Dipper smiled starting towards the door. Wendy answered the door and greeted the two with a wide smile and a hug. 

"The safe zone is up here." She winked. "There isn't much in the alcohol department." Norman was ushered into the kitchen and he attempted to ignore how expensive the house looked. Stainless Steel appliances, granite counters, and a fridge with a screen that would show you what was inside the fridge. Norman accepted a drink from Dipper then followed Wendy to the basement. Top 40's hits were blaring from a wall of speakers and it seemed like the room was swaying. Pacifica was wearing a tasteful pink sequin dress.

"I think I should get one of those." Norman joked, leaning into Dipper's ear in-order to be heard.

"I don't know if sequins are really your thing." Dipper made a show of looking Norman up and down. "Maybe lace."

They didn't further the joke for fear it would escalate into something they hadn't even talked about in a non-joking manner. What equated to an office Christmas party was not the place for a kink discussion. A game of Texas Hold 'Em was started in the living room, so the two made their way up there. Dipper played while Norman played on his phone. Three hours and two drinks in Norman watched as Dipper cleaned house for the fifth time in a row. They weren't playing for anything, but Norman could tell Dipper loved being able to show off. 

Pacifica eventually dragged the players to the basement where the music had been lowered and all the teachers were sharing stories from the year. Which kid did which bad thing, who had the stupidest test answer, Norman sat back nursing a water as the teachers thought back to past students. Dipper spent thirty minutes shooting Norman concerned looks since he didn't really have any stories to tell, but Norman brushed it off. He enjoyed sitting back and listening.

Their conversation was interrupted by the countdown clock and Norman suddenly found himself with a lap full of Dipper as the replayed New York audience cheered for the start of the new year. Their mouths connected in a simple kiss before their friends pulled them apart to celebrate. Champagne was popped in a perfect fountain and plastic chalices were filled with the bubbly liquid. Norman wasn't a big fan of champagne, but he threw it back like it was a shot. The worst decision he could have made as he broke out in a coughing fit. "You didn't have to drink it." Dipper laughed rubbing Norman's back. 

"I forgot about the bubbles."

The party fizzled out around one and Norman was invited back to the Pine's place. They stayed up even later eating a chocolate cake Mabel had made. They joked around even more and all ended up crashing in the living room with Family Feud reruns playing in the background.


	12. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and pancakes

Chocolate-chip pancakes assaulted Dipper’s nose as he buried his face deeper into the couch in order to escape the morning sun. Of course nobody had closed the shades last night. Something soft gently touched his temple. “Dipper, you need to wake up.” The deep rumble of Norman’s low voice drew Dipper into the land of the conscious.

“Wha’ time is it?” 

“Eleven. Your sister and Neil left at ten-thirty for lunch with his parents. I made pancakes.”

“You are amazing.” Dipper slurred as he forced himself to sit up. “My life must have been so bland before I met you.” Norman chuckled kissing his boyfriend's sleepy mouth.

“And mine was lonely. Come on, my pancakes are going to burn.” Norman tried to convince Dipper to start eating while he finished the rest of the giant bowl of pancake mix, but Dipper refused. Instead he wrapped his arms around Norman’s skinny waist and buried his face in the expanse between his shoulder blades. He was wearing day old clothes and his cologne had worn off leaving Norman with nothing but his own musk and the faint smell of alcohol. Dipper loved it. “You really should start eating.”

“But the last ones you make will be the best ones because you've had more practice.” Dipper could feel Norman's body moving and he slid the pancakes off the griddle and poured more batter.

“I can feel your stomach rumbling.” Dipper squeezed Norman.

“I like it back here.” Norman was very flat, which was unfortunate for Dipper who enjoyed laying on his boyfriend but didn’t enjoy bony shoulders and knees. Norman’s flatness had made Dipper self-conscious in the beginning of their relationship; he had always been a chubbier child, even with football which he had played his freshman and sophomore year of high-school, a small amount of baby fat had always clung to him. However, Norman loved to point out that Dipper looked healthy. There were no bruising bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his skin was always a rose pink, and the roundness to his body protected him from the worst of Norman’s boniness.

“Maybe you could be back there again after breakfast?” Norman was teasing, Dipper recognized that, but it was also an invitation. He wasn’t being upfront about it because he didn’t want Dipper to feel pressured. Despite his caution Dipper realized that Norman’s ass was pressed against the top of his hips, and now Dipper would have to sit through breakfast with a semi. “Mabel said she had errands to run after lunch. We have until three.”

"I've never--you know--" Norman flipped off the griddle and spun around smoothly in Dipper's arms.

"I trust you. We'll go slow, work through it together."

"Alright, but lets eat breakfast first."

Pancakes had never seemed so sexual. Well they probably had, Dipper had taken a classic literature class while in college and one unit was dedicated to how meals were often symbolic for sex because authors couldn't depict actual sex. So in actuality Dipper had never had pancakes seem so sexual. He was hyper-aware of every minute movement of Norman's tongue. How he closed his lips around his fork after every bite in order to get all of the chocolate and sugar off. How his tongue chased the syrup that dripped from the corner of his mouth. Really Norman shouldn't have been attractive--his hair was greasy, clothes extremely wrinkled and drool stained--but Dipper wouldn't have rather looked at any other guy.

They left their dishes on the counter, unwashed, in order to get to Dipper's room faster. The nerves Dipper figured he would have felt were nonexistent as Norman pulled him down onto his own bed and undressed him. He only began to second guess his position when his own bottle of lube was in his hand. Norman kissed him gently on the mouth. "Hey, stay with me. We don't have to do this, but I love you and I want to give you this." Dipper swallowed as a well of love swelled in the pit of his belly where butterflies would normally have been.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. We're going to do this right and take it slow, but we don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want to give this to you too."

"I love you." Norman kissed Dipper. "Now fuck me." Dipper laughed feeling the tension drain slightly as Norman laid back on the bed and wiggled his hips slightly making his hard dick tap against his stomach. He started with his index finger, coating it in cold lube before rubbing it around Norman's pink puckering hole. Norman's thighs squeezed hips waist so he slowly slid it in. The feeling was strange because he had only done this to himself, but he enjoyed the way Norman bared his neck slightly. Dipper began to gently thrust the finger in and out of Norman until the man asked for another. He had three fingers sliding in and out of Norman easily and had found the perfect place to curl his fingers when a condom was thrown at him. "You're not going to hurt me." Dipper leaned in for a kiss before pulling back. 

"I thought I was going to get to be behind you again?" The question was asked innocently enough, although Norman shot an amused look before flipping onto his hands and knees. Dipper slid his left had, the one not covered in lube, over Norman's multicolored skin before taking a few breaths and slowly pushing into Norman. There was a tightness that Dipper hadn't experienced in a long time. If he had been standing he would have fallen to his knees. Norman snapped his hips back and Dipper looked down shocked as his whole dick disappeared inside Norman.

"Sorry, but I needed you inside me." Dipper let out a moan he hadn't realized he had been holding back and pulled Norman's ass apart out of curiosity. His hips snapped forward giving him an up-close-and-personal view of Norman's hole stretched around his cock. Norman dropped to his elbows and began to roll his hips so Dipper was forced to slid in and out of him. Dipper got the hint and spread his thighs in order to be more stable and thrusted. The pace sped up quickly, Dipper gaining the upper hand as Norman could do nothing but take what Dipper would give him. As he neared his climax Dipper's thrusts were stronger and he would circle his hips when he felt Norman's thighs against his own. Up until that point Dipper had kept his hands on Norman's waist, but as he felt his stomach drop and his dick pulse he dug his fingernails into Norman's back. Norman continued to thrust back onto Dipper's flaccid dick, his own hand wrapping around his dick and jerking him to completion. 

"I'm sorry." Dipper mumbled into Norman's chest as they laid in the unused side of the bed.

"It's fine." Norman kissed Dipper's sweaty hair. "You did so well. I don't know if I'll even be sore later with how well you prepared me."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry about that honestly, although there is something hot about feeling you inside me later." Dipper groaned.

"You can't say things like that when all I want to do is shower and cuddle while watching Ghost Adventures."

"Then lets do that. I need a shower anyway."

Neil and Mabel entered the house to find Norman and Dipper wrapped around each other and a bowl of popcorn with Ghost Adventures in the background. There hair was damp, and the washing machine was going even though there wasn't any laundry that had to be done, but Mabel didn't say anything. She would tease her brother about it when he was in a bad mood and needed to cheer up.


	13. January

The school seemed far less foreboding after the break. With the threat of spending Christmas arguing with his father out of the way Norman had been able to fully appreciate the work his students had done. The days he spent grading illustrations while Dipper graded papers was a type of domesticity Norman had not been aware he longed for. At one point they had both been so engrossed in their work they hadn't realized they were drinking out of the same cup of coffee. Norman blamed Dipper for not paying attention, his boyfriend normally couldn't stomach the strong black coffee Norman liked. He was excited to be back to work, Norman enjoyed teaching more than he ever thought he would. However, his time with Dipper was now constrained to breaks in between classes and prep periods. He couldn't text his boyfriend whenever the feeling over came him. It was strange that Norman would feel like he was missing time with his boyfriend since this is how it had been for most of their relationship. Those two weeks were the first time they had been together without work separating them and Norman didn't want to be so close to Dipper yet so far. The ten minute warning bell rang startling Norman. He made his way to his desk and began doodling as kids trickled in. He recognized a few of the boys from other teacher's stories, not necessarily bad kids but trouble makers. He gave his speech about himself and the class, did a tour of the room, then introduced the first project. He gave the students the last fifteen minutes of class to start familiarizing themselves with some of the supplies. As he sat down at his desk to continue his doodling he noticed his phone flashing. "Is it weird that I miss you?" Norman smiled at Dipper's text.

"I hope not because I miss you too." 

No more texts were exchanged until Dipper had his prep period and he wanted to hang out in Norman's room while he ate lunch. The kids were of course curious when Dipper walked into the room and sat down on Norman's desk. Productivity dropped for a few moments while the students whispered to each other. The relationship between Norman and Dipper wasn't a secret but they did try to keep it semi-professional while at work. Norman was thinking about following Dipper back to his room for his prep break, but he hadn't brought a lunch which meant he had to go get food.

On his way back from getting lunch Norman passed Dipper's room and looked in to see Dipper passionately telling the story of some European king. He took a mental picture before heading to his room where Coraline was waiting. "I heard Dipper visited you last hour."

"My classes last semester were use to it, I forgot that my other classes wouldn't expect it."

"Well, we think it's cute that you sit in on each other's classes."

"We?"

"The other staff." Norman cocked an eyebrow realizing he shouldn't have expected anything else. "We have a bet going."

"About what?"

"When you'll get married and who will propose."

"We've only been dating for four months." 

"I'm not saying you have to get married, I'm just letting you know that my money is on you proposing to Dipper during Spring Break."

"Don't you have something productive you could be doing?"

"Nope." Coraline took a seat on one of the desks. "Look, I don't want to be annoying and get involved in your relationship, but Mabel was talking about how happy you make Dipper. I've known him for years, before he even applied for his teaching position, and I watched him pine over person after person. You're good for him."

"He's good for me." Norman shrugged. "You should change your bet though. I would ask Dipper to live with me before I asked him to marry me."


	14. Valentine's Day

A small bubble of pride settled itself near Norman's heart. His apartment had never been this clean, not even his place in Massachusetts had ever metaphorically sparkled the way his apartment did now. He had gone through all his crap and made space. He now had three out of six of the drawers in his wardrobe, half the closet, and half the cupboard space in the bathroom. He even cleaned out the kitchen just in case. Not that he had asked Dipper to move in with him yet, that was what the fancy Valentine's dinner was for. He was pretty sure Dipper would say yes. Mabel and Neil were trying for a baby which meant to many times where Dipper needed to escape his house for two to three hours. His realization after winter break had also effected him. If he couldn't be with Dipper constantly during the day then he would be with him during the night. Norman picked a piece of flint off his nice pants and tried to think if there was anything that could make the night more romantic. He had red wine, strawberries that were dipped in chocolate he had melted himself, fancy plates his mother had gotten for him back in Massachusetts, and he'd made Parmesan chicken and garlic corn from scratch. He didn't want to fuck with trying to make dinner roles so those were baking in the oven. Norman's phone chimed signalling Dipper's departure from his house which was a cue for Norman to run around his apartment lighting his ten vanilla scented candles. He was waiting a yard away from the door for the fifteen minutes it took for Dipper to arrive. "Wow. Norman this is amazing." Dipper's eyes bounced from the candles to the food waiting on the stove. Norman received a quick peck on the lips before ushering Dipper to the kitchen. He was wearing dark jeans and one of his collared teaching shirts. Norman felt mildly silly dressing so nicely for a dinner in, but it was fitting for the mood. "Did you make all of this?"

"Everything but the rolls. Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, I'd love some." Dipper began preparing their plates as Norman poured the wine. It was a vibrant flash of domesticity that reminded Norman of his double purpose for the night. "I didn't know you were a wine connoisseur."

"Oh, I'm not. I definitely spent over a half an hour asking the guy at the liquor store about what wines go the best with chicken." Dipper laughed carrying the plates to the table. 

"Aren't you supposed to lie about that to impress me so I'll sleep with you later?"

"I was hoping you would be seduced by my wit and charm." Norman joked glad that their first classically romantic evening together was so stress-less. "And my ability to cook." Their joking subsided as they began eating and the conversation turned into the few bits of information they didn't know about the other's day. Dipper had received a call from his parents that morning because they were adopting a puppy. The next tattoo Norman was planning to get was almost finished being planned.

"Did you do some serious cleaning?" Dipper pointedly looked at the trash bags slightly hidden behind the couch.

"Uhh, yeah." Norman flushed. "Uhh, can I umm interest you in dessert?"

"Yes, then are you going to tell me why you cleaned your house?" Norman brought the chocolate covered strawberries to the table before slowly sliding into his chair.

"The first day back to school after winter break Coraline stopped by my room. Apparently the office has a running bet of which one of us will propose to the other and when. I made a joke, well not really, about how she should change her bet to me asking you to move in with me before asking you to marry me. And well I took that too heart. I figured now was a good time since I miss falling asleep with you and since your sister and Neil are trying to start a family."

"You didn't need to clean out your apartment for me." Dipper's voice was soft and his eyes glistened with a love Norman had never seen directed towards him before.

"It was time anyway, early spring cleaning." Norman shrugged.

"I love you, Norman Babcock, and I would love to move in with you." Norman beamed leaning across the table to kiss Dipper enthusiastically. 

"I love you too, and I'm willing to do some redecorating if you want."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I want to feed these strawberries to you like were those obnoxious couples in romance movies, then I want you to make love to me so passionately I won't be able to sit when you make me pancakes tomorrow." Norman laughed picking up a strawberry and pressing it to Dipper's lips.

"I think I can do that."


	15. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nothing but smut.

Dipper bounced on the bed with a giddy smile as Norman ran through the kitchen blowing out candles. There was chocolate from the strawberries still stuck in his teeth and the thrill of being invited to live with Norman in his heart. The homemade dinner had been a shock when they first started making plans at the beginning of February. Dipper figured when Norman said they should have a romantic meal they would be heading downtown to one of the overly expensive Italian places. Then Norman had told him they wouldn't be going out. It was unfair for Dipper to immediately assume pizza on the couch with some movie playing in the background, but that was what normal nights in consisted of. Instead he had been swept off his feet with an amount of romance Dipper never would have assumed Norman was capable of. "Sorry that took so long. The candle on the table wouldn't go out." Dipper smiled as Norman rolled onto the bed next to him.

"It's okay, it gave me time to think of all the things I want you to do to me." Norman's eyes widened for a moment before a smile graced his lips. He moved to sit between Dipper's legs. 

"Hmm and what exactly were you thinking?" Norman attached his lips to Dipper's neck causing him to gasp.

"I wanted to start by sucking you off." Norman hummed, his hands linking with Dipper's above his head. "Then you'd use your mouth to prepare me before I ride your cock." Norman's hips twitched causing their clothed cocks to collide. Dipper moaned his hands squeezing Norman's in anticipation. "But I'd use my shirt to tie your hands to the headboard so you wouldn't be able to touch me."

"I like this plan." Norman disconnected from Dipper's neck leaving a dark hickey. 

"What are we waiting for then?" Dipper used his hips to flip Norman onto his back. With little ceremony Dipper moved Norman's pants out of the way along with his underwear. Dipper started by tracing the curve of Norman's pink cock with his index finger causing the member to twitch. Norman ran his fingers over Dipper's face as fisted the base of his cock. Dipper sucked cock like he was a blind man trying to figure out what a foreign object is. His used the tip of his tongue to trace the edges the ran the flat part from base to tip enjoying the texture. Norman's fingers buried themselves into Dipper's curls causing little spikes of pain with every slight pull. Dipper had been getting good at this, soon being able to plant his hands on Norman's hips while his mouth bottomed out on the gorgeous cock. Norman's wiry pubic hair tickled Dipper's nose as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled his head back. He felt the dick slip from the back of his throat out of his mouth then back in. Dipper could feel Norman's abs flexing under his hands as he struggled to refrain from bucking into Dipper's mouth. There had been an embarrassing moment where Norman had gotten too carried away and Dipper had started gagging mid-blow job. Dipper took his time, keeping Norman at the precipice of climax so his toes would stay curled in the bed sheets. He eventually paused, Norman's dick as far into his mouth as it could go, making his boyfriend whine. Dipper swallowed around the cock a few times before humming in warning. Norman released Dipper's hair replacing his grasp with the bed sheets as Dipper tried to force Norman's orgasm out of him as fast as humanly possible. Norman cried Dipper's name as Dipper's greedy mouth swallowed everything Norman could give him. He ran his lips over the dick as he pulled off.

"Fuck." Norman breathed deeply pulling Dipper up into a kiss. Dipper could still taste the salty semen in his mouth although Norman didn't seem to mind as he ran his tongue through Dippers mouth. "I think I want your legs on my shoulders," Norman growled flipping Dipper over, "and I think there should be no more clothes." Dipper laughed as they scrambled to undress themselves. It wasn't very sexy to watch Norman's saliva covered flaccid penis flop all over as he tried to get his shirt and socks off, but it made Dipper feel warm because they didn't have to be sexy when they were making love. 

Dipper settled back on the bed, still embarrassed by the action of exposing himself to Norman. His head turned away as his thighs spread, although Norman turned his face back before throwing Dipper's legs over his shoulders. Dipper shuddered as Norman spread his ass cheeks allowing the cool air to hit his entrance. Dipper's eyes closed as Norman used the point of his tongue to trace the edge of Dipper's pucker trying to relax the muscle. He spent a few minutes entertaining himself with the circles before pressing into the hole. Norman wiggled his tongue causing Dipper to giggle from the weird feeling. The feeling of somebody's tongue feeling around in his asshole was weird, but it stretched him in a slow way that Norman's fingers couldn't do. But boy did Dipper love those fingers. He was reminded of that love as a finger prodded his hole as Norman began to slurp at his entrance with more purpose. He had to remove his mouth in order to properly prepare Dipper although he moved his mouth to Dipper's nipples. Dipper's head flew back as Norman added another finger and scraped his teeth across Dipper's left nipple. Dipper came with three of Norman's fingers crooked in his asshole pressing against his prostate. Norman pulled back so Dipper could recoup. "Do you still want to ride me?" Norman was asking partly out of dirty talk and partly because Dipper wasn't always a fan of fucking through over-sensitivity.

"I didn't have you go through all that work for nothing. Now lay down and put your hands over your head."

"Yes sir." Norman saluted as Dipper slipped out of bed to find a satisfactory shirt. He ended with one of Norman's red baseball style long sleeved shirts. Made out of soft cotton Dipper hoped it would make as a secure stand-in for rope and not painful. He scooped up more lube and a condom straddling Norman's body as he tied Norman to the headboard. 

"Are you still good?" Dipper asked as he slid the condom onto Norman's interested dick.

"Oh I'm fantastic." Norman tested the restraints making his muscles flex deliciously. Dipper took a deep breath before slowly lowering himself onto Norman's dick watching his boyfriends muscles strain. "Fuck, this is going to be hard." Dipper chuckled.

"That's the point." Dipper bottomed out with a grunt then allowed for a moment to adjust. He had never ridden a cock before and was worried about the effort it would take. Making sure his legs were braced on either side of Norman's body Dipper pushed himself up so only the tip was left inside of him before carefully sliding down. Norman's hips rolled with his and as the pace continued Dipper found that from this position Norman could hit spots from different angle than when they had sex missionary style. Dipper had his lips caught between his teeth in concentration causing his moans to catch in his throat so he could hear the little grunts and moans Norman was making. Dipper was getting frustrated though. He couldn't pick the pace up to a point where he could get off from this position. "Norman, I-I can't--" Norman whined as Dipper paused fully seated on Norman's cock. "I can't go fast enough."

"Lift up." Norman panted. Dipper raised up onto his knees in confusion as Norman bent his knees and braced his feet on the mattress. His muscles trembled from the strain of being in a bridge position and Dipper couldn't help but run his hands over them. Norman began thrusting, short staccato bursts that pummeled Dipper's prostate perfectly. Dipper tried to move into the thrusts but there was no way he could keep up. His jaw had dropped into a permanent 'O' and he couldn't bite his tongue as his second orgasm of the night came screaming through him. Norman kept the pace until his own orgasm caused his hips to stutter and collapse back onto the bed. Dipper had enough mind to roll off Norman and untie him but he couldn't function much past that. The breathed together for a minute before Norman tied off the condom and grabbed a wet towel. "So did that meet your expectations?"

"It was good enough." Dipper teased curling up to Norman's side. "I thought I was going to be a lot smoother, and actually be able to get us off."

"Hey, we were experimenting. It worked out didn't it?"

"I guess." Dipper pouted, the worry of not being able to satisfy his partner dissipating slightly. "I'm just not very good at being sexy."

"Yes you are." Norman denied. "You don't need to worry about it anyway, sex is all about practice and after you move in we can practice whenever we want to."


	16. February

Dipper's poor little silver Prius was doing a good impression of a low rider and the only thing in it were books and personal items from Dipper's room. Neil and Norman had moved his desk earlier which had made the car whine as it started. "Is there anything else?" Norman asked surveying the boxes crowding the trunk.

"Yeah. It's weird seeing that room so bare." Dipper had expected to feel like he was losing something. He was moving away from his home of eight years. That room had gotten him through finals he was studying for as well as finals others had taken. But there was no bitter-sweet. He felt nothing but excitement as Norman closed the trunk creating a final sounding thunk.

"I vote we take the boxes up then drink a few beers before unpacking." Norman slid into the passenger seat and blasted the AC.

"It's not even that hot." Dipper whined pointing the vents away from him.

"I'm used to snow in February, also I've been lifting boxes and getting all sweaty." Dipper shook his head and turned the dial up to a more reasonable temperature than sixty-four degrees. "So I was thinking we go out to get burgers tonight."

"To celebrate?"

"Yeah, I've also been craving red meat." 

Three hours later that burger was sounding really good to Dipper. They had to move his heavy wooden desk three times because it wasn't close enough to an outlet, and Dipper forgot how heavy books could get. Half the books ended up in a pile by the door because there was no point in having his college European history textbooks at home. Watching Norman flip through the textbooks with the most amazed look on his face made Dipper want to keep them around. "So you know all of this?" Norman was studying a portrait of Henry the Third.

"I know general information about everything in that book. I can't quote every specific fact, but there are a few subjects I'm really familiar with." 

"Teach me." Norman demanded closing the book and scooting over to where Dipper was organizing his non-fiction books by subject. He was currently on Rome.

"Teach you what?" 

"I don't know, something interesting."

"Well, did you know Marie Antoinette never actually said "Let them eat cake", it was actually said in Jean-Jacques Rousseau's autobiography Confessions."

"Have you read that?" 

"We read certain chapters in one of my college classes."

"I should have gone to school for something more than a basic degree." Norman mumbled running his fingers along the spines of Dipper's books. "You're so smart and I can barely teach kids how to draw."

"Hey." Dipper took Norman's face in his hands squishing it slightly. "Everyone's path is different. Yours took you through experiences I could never dream of. I went to college because I was told I had to; I also wasn't ready for the real world I needed those buffer years. You were thrown into it before you were out of high school and you succeeded. You have a degree, which is more than some people can say, and you have so much life experience."

"I barely know who Marie Antoinette is! And she didn't even do what I know her for!" 

"But you don't need to know about that stuff. You're an artist, you need to know about the history of art stuff. I don't know about that!" Norman shook his head the few inches he could with Dipper still holding his face.

"You know about art."

"Yeah the boring history stuff. You can actually demonstrate what it is."

"Alright, alright," Norman pulled Dipper's hands off his face, "but you're still smarter."

"Norman!" 

"Shh, come on I'm hungry and want another beer." Norman pulled Dipper off the floor ignoring his boyfriend's grumbling about unrealized self-worth.


	17. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

The two were sitting on the floor of Norman's parent's living room watching Tiffany play with the same farm toys Norman had played with when he was younger. Norman couldn't believe that Dipper had actually agreed to go to Massachusetts for Spring Break. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that his other option was spending it at home with his parents. They were twenty-four hours in and Norman was impressed with how his father was handling everything. It helped that Courtney and Geoff were also spending a few days at the house. Sandra's excitement had spoken louder than any of Perry's grumblings. Dipper was the first partner Norman had told his parents about while he was still dating him. He was the first to be introduced to his parents. He was the first that Sandra got to shower with love and protectiveness. She had cooked all her most complicated meals and baked so many desserts there was noway all of them would be finished off. Tiffany had given it a good college try when Courtney wasn't looking. "Come on Courtney say goodbye to Uncle Norman." Norman chuckled as he suddenly had a sticky four year old in his lap giving him loud kisses on the cheek. She even gave Dipper the same treatment. "Call me." Courtney ordered bending down to hug Norman.

"I will." Norman promised.

"Make sure he's taking care of himself okay? You take care of yourself as well." Courtney ordered hugging Dipper as well. "Enjoy dinner tonight." She gave Dipper a reassuring smile before following Geoff out of the house. They had reservations at one of Norman's favorite seafood places, it was across the street from Spilled Ink which meant they were leaving a little early to say hello to Norman's old colleges.

"Are you sure they'll think I'm cool?" Dipper asked adjusting fidgeting with the top two buttons of his red flannel shirt. 

"Who cares if they think you're cool, I think you're cool." Norman commented offhandedly. "They love you I promise. They may tease you, but they won't attack you or anything." Norman took Dipper's left hand so it would stop rubbing the bulging pocket of Dipper's jeans. "You can leave your phone in the car."

"Oh, no it's okay." Dipper's eyes shone with a nervousness Norman hadn't seen for a long time. The parking lot was empty when they pulled in. Crystal was waiting outside and pulled Norman into a bone crushing hug.

"How dare you come home without seeing me!" The woman shook her head feigning anger. "I wouldn't have left early if I knew you were going to stop by."

"I hadn't planned to." Norman extracted himself from Crystal and wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist as they made their way inside. There was a similar greeting from Aggie, though she also dragged Dipper into it. Mitch approached with a comfortable bro-hug, shacking Dipper's hand in greeting. Norman was happy to see the tattoo artists fraternizing with Dipper. He could tell they made his boyfriend mildly uncomfortable with all the casual touching and teasing but Dipper wasn't acting like he wanted to leave. Norman was the one who ended up ushering them out of the parlor when one too many embarrassing stories had been shared from his time at the shop. They also needed to be fifteen minutes early to their reservation.

With each step closer to the restaurant Dipper became more jittery. By the time they were seated at the table he looked like he was going to be sick. Norman tried to reassure his boyfriend, but every touch seemed to make Dipper more anxious. He calmed down a little once he had a few bottles of wine and a few bites of his food. "I know you're relationship with your dad has been a little rocky in the past, but it seemed like he really like having you around this weekend."

"He can stand me for a few day." Norman joked. "He also likes seeing me behaving like an adult. I have a real job, and a boyfriend." Dipper shook his head.

"He loves you." Norman snorted before giving an apologetic smile. "He does. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"He's shown it too my sister just fine." Dipper frowned, but Norman didn't let the subject drag on.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She was a little over-excited."

"She's adorable, and reminds me a lot of you. She talks with her hands a lot." Norman stuck his tongue out quickly. Dessert arrived in an avalanche of chocolate syrup and Dipper froze up again.

"What's wrong?" Norman reached across the table.

"Will you marry me?" Norman paused his hand barely touching the smooth skin on the back of Dipper's hand. "I've fucked this all up, but I have a ring." Dipper pulled the satin box out and presented it to Norman. Dipper was bright red and looked like he wanted to melt like the ice cream waiting patiently on the table. Norman clutched the box to his chest and launched himself across the table. He peppered Dipper's face with kisses before sliding the simple silver band onto his finger. 

"You know everyone back home is going to be upset that you proposed to me in Massachusetts."

"I wanted to talk to your sister first." Dipper confessed. "I've been sitting on it for a while anyway. It was about time." Norman pulled Dipper into another kiss aware of a waiter coming up to them to see what was going on. 

"Mabel is going to want to plan the wedding."

"We're going to have to fly both of our parents out to Gravity Falls."

"The minute we tell my mom she'll be trying to buy plane tickets." Norman settled back on his seat unable to keep his eyes and his fingers off of the silver band around his finger. 

Norman could hear angels in his head that night as he fell asleep with Dipper cuddled up to his side. His mother had cried and Perry had even cracked a proud smile. Courtney had called while Sandra was cutting the celebratory cake to gloat with Geoff about knowing it was going to happen. It had only been eight months since they got together, and usually Norman would scoff at engagements that happened this quickly. It always seemed hasty, but it was like Norman had always told Dipper. They would take their relationship at a pace that was good for them. And marriage felt like the right step.


End file.
